deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Resource Integration Gear
Resource Integration Gear, commonly referred to as The RIG, is a collection of gear that refers to the health bar and various systems attached to the exosuit worn by Isaac Clarke and all other characters throughout the Dead Space universe. Overview The RIG suits comes in several different forms ranging from those worn by military to those worn by Ishimura workers. Each RIG variant displays the user's health as well as allow audio and video communication to other RIG wearers. The civilian version gives out a flatline sound when the wearer is deceased. RIG suits are able to be upgraded by nano-circuit repair Bench found throughout the Ishimura. Using Power Nodes, you can upgrade the suit to become more resilient. Higher level suits may also be purchased with the appropriate blueprints, and each suit level improves protection from attacks and offers increased inventory space. Main features Health The distinctive feature of the RIG is its ability to actively display the wearer's health in real time via a segmented aqua blue bar that runs along the spine of the wearer (presumably done using some sort of nervous system sensor). These bars will drain and refill depending on the user's health. If a RIG wearer dies, the RIG will give off a flatline sound, identical to an alert cardiograph. It is unknown what it bases the wearer's health on, be it a rough estimate of damaged body parts or the functionality of internal organs. It is known that if the user of the RIG carried a Medpack and was damaged for some reason the RIG would automatically apply it to the damaged area. It is unknown, but otherwise not suggested that it shows signs of illness or other sicknesses. Notably, when Terence Kyne is killed, his RIG takes a few seconds to respond to the instantaneous death, before quickly dropping his health bar and then flatlining, compared to the real-time updates of all other RIGs. Holographic displays A RIG has the ability to project a holographic display, which is projected a few feet in front of the RIG wearer. The display also moves with the user if the user walks around at all while it is projected. These displays are used for various features. The main use of the display is for RIG users to communicate with one another through live video chat, or to send live audio messages to one another. The RIG also allows its user to store text logs and the like within the RIG's built-in memory, which are displayed in widescreen projections to make reading easier. Known RIG Types Engineering RIG The Engineering RIG is an exosuit that completely covers the wearer's body. There are several variations to the engineering RIG suit, each one of which is suited for various working environments. The working environment, the wearer's certification, and the degree of the working environment's hazardousness will determine which variation is the most appropriate. Engineering RIG features include: ;Stasis Module : Stasis is used to severely decrease the speed of machinery. It is usually used to slow down machinery that is malfunctioning, allowing a safe approach (for example, mechanical doors rapidly opening and shutting, so Stasis would be used to slow the door down to a safe pace). ;Kinesis Module : Kinesis allows the user to lift heavy objects with ease. It will allow the user to lift all but the heaviest of objects as if they weighed nothing. Some machinery is located on a track, and Kinesis can be used to roll it along that track, as the object is too heavy to move via conventional means. ;Oxygen Storage : The engineering RIG will become airtight when entering a vacuum (or an area with toxic or otherwise tainted air), allowing the user to breathe using oxygen stored in the suit. This oxygen will refill once the user either enters an area with normal air again or makes use of an oxygen refilling station, or air can. Areas in a vacuum that require long periods of work will often come equipped with Oxygen Recharge Stations which will automatically refill the RIG's oxygen storage to the maximum, and can be used an unlimited number of times. Military RIG Mining RIG The mining RIG is a more robust and armored iteration of the standard RIG. Like the Engineering RIG , it covers the head and body tight enough to be used in a vacuum and comes with the standard gravity boots. The most noticeable difference between the two RIGs are the narrower visor openings on the helmet and more body armor over the front, as opposed to all over with the Engineering RIG. These differences reflect the likelihood of injury while working, and the areas in which danger is usually presented within each respective field. Security RIG Gallery File:Dead Space CEC Armor 3.jpg|Details of the Level 3 Engineering RIG File:Isaac_Sketch.jpg|Isaac's RIG details File:1RIG.jpg|The Level 1 RIG File:2RIG.jpg|The Level 2 RIG File:3RIG.jpg|The Level 3 RIG File:4RIG.jpg|The Level 4 RIG File:5RIG.jpg|The Level 5 RIG File:Civilian_RIG.jpg|Concept Art for the civilian RIG File:Miner_RIG.jpg|Concept Art for the miner RIG Sources Category:RIGs